1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular to a portable electronic device having a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, common portable electronic devices are personal digital assistants (PDAs) and cell phones. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable electronic device 10 comprises a base 11, a cover 12 and a connecting mechanism 13. The cover 12 is pivoted to the base 11 via the connecting element 13. The cover 12 is opened to reveal a display 121 before using the portable electronic device 10. When a user opens the cover 12, the volume of the portable electronic device 10 increases. Thus, controlling the portable electronic device 10 when in a user's palm is not convenient.